Mela The Mermaid
by Mela The Mermaid
Summary: This the story about what happened before Bloody Roses also go read Jadis The Ice Queen's story.
1. Chapter 1

**Mela the Mermaid**

**A Nightmare Productions Films and Writings**

**Originally by: Christina M. Cecil**

**Chapter 1**

**She was born blessed of both land and sea her hair green and long like her mother's hair. She took to the sea quickly learning how to switch from fin to legs. Her father an ex-pirate also loved the sea and would often sail off in search of treasure. Her mother brushed out her long green hair as they sat in the shallow of the water the waves gently moving across their green tails. "Your five today" Ionia said. "Mom, where is dad?" Mela asks getting out of the water and on instinct switching from her fins to human legs. Her blue dress lying further up on the beach. Mela quickly slips on her dress then her mother dries her hair with the towel lying next to her green dress. Ionia quickly slips on her green dress and walks along the shore with Mela close behind her. "I see daddy's boat!" Mela squeals running to the dock her father build. **

**On the ship the sea splashes Kell in the face wetting his short whitish blond hair, his red cape blowing in the breeze. He quickly steers the boat into the dock he built. Mela waits at the end of the dock letting her feet dangle in the water. As Kell swings down to the dock and quickly ties off his boat. "Daddy!" Mela yells running into his arms. "How is my mermaid princess?" Kell asks picking her up and spinning her in a huge hug. "I'm good daddy" Mela replies her face beaming. "I got you a birthday present" he says setting her down and picking out a bag covering in fishing net from atop of the boat. "It's waterproof" he said handing her the magical bag. "I love it. Thank you daddy" Mela says giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ionia quickly comes down the dock. "And there is my mermaid queen" Kell says smiling then going to greet his wife. He quickly hugs her and gives her a quick kiss. "I'm glad you made it home safe and in time for our daughter's fifth birthday" Ionia states. **

"**I wouldn't miss our daughter's birthday for nothing" Kell replied quickly. "We lets go inside and celebrate" Ionia states gently guiding Mela in the direction of their castle on the island. While Kell grabbed her hand, "Let her have a little fun it's her birthday after all" he says as they all head into the castle. Ionia quickly gets busy in the kitchen making Mela a birthday cake, while Kell and Mela play hide and seek in the castle. "Ok it's time for cake" Ionia calls out from the kitchen. "Ok honey be right there" Kell answers now carrying Mela in his arms. Ionia comes out of the kitchen carrying a cake decorated with seaweed design on it. As Kell and Ionia start singing happy birthday to little Mela. "Now make a wish" Ionia states. Mela shuts her little eye tight and thinks about her wish then blows out the candles. "What did you wish for?" Kell asks. "For there to away be people in my life who will love me for me" Mela says. "That is the perfect wish sweetheart" Ionia says hugging her daughter before cutting the cake. **

"**Here you go" Ionia states handing Mela a slice of cake, then hands Kell a slice of cake before serving herself. "Yummy this cake is the best ever mommy" Mela states smiling and sticking a forkful of cake in her mouth. "Yes this cake is very good…you're the best cook I know Ionia" Kell says leaning in for a kiss with his wife. Mela watches them kiss in fascination. "Daddy do you love mommy?" Mela asks. "With all my heart" Kell replied. "One day you'll find someone who will love you as much as your father loves me, just be sure you don't give your love to the wrong person" Ionia states. "What will happen if I give my heart to the wrong person mommy?" Mela asks curiosity in her voice. "Being a mermaid you can only give away your heart once if he loves you he will give you his heart first and never try to take it back to take back one's heart it to break one's spirit, but don't you worry Mela you're a smart girl and will know it when you meet that right guy" Ionia states. "Now let's clean you up and off to bed" Kell states. "Do I have to go to bed already?" Mela whines. "You have a busy day today and you need your sleep" Ionia states walking Mela into her room decorated like the sea. Her mother helped her out of her blue dress and into her night gown. Then Mela quickly got into her bed that is shaped like a giant clam shell. "Ok good night" Ionia says almost singing it to Mela. "Good night mommy" Mela replies then quickly drifts off to sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As Mela slept she started to have a nightmare. **_**The turtles are chasing me I got to out swim them or they will eat me **_**she screams to herself in her nightmare. "The turtles!" she scream out loud as Kell rushes into her room. "It's ok Mela" he says rubbing her back as she gets her legs tangled in the sheets and wakes up in a cold sweat. "The turtles won't harm you" Kell states hugging Mela to comfort her "its ok sweetheart." "I had the most horrible dream that sea turtles where trying to eat me and I was trying to out swim them in the ocean but couldn't" Mela states hugging her daddy tightly. "Is everything ok?" Ionia asks coming into Mela's room. "I had a nightmare" Mela states. "But I think everything is ok now" Kell adds. "Your grandparents will be here late tonight, they are sorry they couldn't make it time for you birthday they got caught in a storm and had to wait it out but you'll see them in the morning" Ionia tells Mela hugging her and tucking her back into her bed. "Good night Mela my mermaid princess" Kell says taking Ionia's hand and leading her out of the room. "Good night" Mela states and quickly falls back asleep. **

**The next morning Mela is awoke to the sunlight peering into her bedroom window. She quickly gets out of bed and fixes the sheets. And steps behind a seaweed and ocean hand painted screen and slips on a green spaghetti strap sundress. She leaves her hair down as it cascades to her waist. Ionia knocks on the door then enters. "You grandparents are here, but let's get the mess of hair brushed out first" Ionia states as Mela sits down at the sea shell vanity. Ionia quickly brushes out Mela's long hair, "You remind me of a younger version of me" Ionia states. "But both your mom and dad are undersea folks…my daddy is human mom I don't totally fit in anywhere" Mela states. "It sometimes takes people a while to see what me and your dad see" Ionia replies "someday you'll meet people who see how special you are you have the best of both worlds…some people won't understand while others will be jealous of what you have" Ionia adds. **

"**Why would someone be jealous of me I don't fit in anywhere" Mela said. "It's time to go see your grandparents now they've missed you" Ionia states. Walking with Mela down the hall a woman with blue and green hair wearing a blue sundress approaches them "My Mela you've gone so big since I last say you in mermaid years your now 15 but you look only 5" Rikka states hugging Mela. "Hi grandma you look beautiful" Mela states hugging her grandma back. "Hi mom" Ionia states, "how was the swim?" she asks. "It was a little rough has to wait out a storm that's why we're late" Rikka replies letting of Mela and giving her daughter a hug. "I know dad send a message and I got it late last night" Ionia replied. "So that human husband of your seems to be sticking with you" Rikka notes. "I know you and dad still aren't over the fact that I married a human, but that is who I love and he loves me and our daughter" Ionia replies defending her choice.**

"**I'm just glad that isn't planning on leaving you" Rikka states, "I worry about you sometimes with him leaving on his boat sometimes" she adds. "Just because I don't marry a merman doesn't mean that my husband doesn't love me" Ionia states, "you used to be fascinated with humans, it's not my fault your parents forced you to marry a merman" she adds. A man with blue hair and soft green eyes approaches them wearing tan shorts and white button up shirt. "Rikka quit fighting with your daughter" Aquarius states his voice commanding, "hi Ionia" he adds giving his daughter a hug. **

"**Is this my little Mela?" he asks looking down. "Yes that is little Mela" Kell replies walking into the room. "You've gotten so big" Aquarius states picking up Mela and tossing her in the air then quickly catching her in his arms. "Hi grandpa" Mela replies giggling and smiling. "I have something for you but we need to go in the ocean to get it" Aquarius says. "Can I take her with me for a swim?" Aquarius asks Ionia. "Of course…I would like to come with if you don't mind" Ionia replies. "You're welcome to come with" Aquarius replies, "Rikka are you going to go swim or stay on shore?" Aquarius asks his wife. "I'll go for a swim" Rikka replies. "I have to unload my boat still" Kell says, "I'll be done by time you get back" he says then kisses his wife passionately before they all head out down toward the beach, Mela carrying her underwater purse with her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Under the water Mela Ren (Name means Dark Water Lily) is taken to the palace. "This is where we are going to live from now on so that we can be closer to you Mela" Rikka states. "Do you want to see out little place?" Aquarius asks. "Of course I do" Mela exclaims with excitement. While swimming up closer to the palace Mela notices other undersea folk whispering as she passes by. "Mother what are they talking about and why are they staring at me?" Mela asks. "Sirens are a rare sight to see and we are just not mermaid we are purebloods the sirens" Ionia replied. "We are pureblooded" Mela replied. "Yes you are not a half breed or a lower class of undersea folk we are of royal blood and of pure blood that is hard to find anymore" Ionia adds. "If you feel too uncomfortable we can always go back home to the island of Kell where our water is guarded by a huge coral reef and a cave that I keep blocked off" Ionia states. "No its ok I'll be fine and we will be home soon enough" Mela Ren replied. **

**They soon arrive at a large underwater cave house attached to the outskirts of the palace. "Your new home is beautiful" Mela exclaims wandering from room to room. She rushes out into the backyard almost knocking over a boy with short silver hair and red eyes. "I'm so sorry" Mela Ren exclaims. "It's ok" the boy replies getting up. "What is your name my lady?" the boy asks. "My name is Mela Ren" she replies. "Nice to meet you Mela…I'm Senri" he states. Ionia, Rikka, and Aquarius head out to the back yard to see Mela talking to Senri. "My prince I'm sorry if my granddaughter is bugging you" Aquarius quickly states bowing. "You're a prince!" Mela exclaims. "Yes I am a prince I'm the prince of the black sea" Senri replies. "I'm sorry for not bowing my prince" Mela replies bowing quickly. "Don't bow to me" he states lifting Mela's head with his hands cupping her face. **

"**But…"Mela stuttered as her lips meet with the princes lips. "Don't worry about the rules my princess" Senri replies as their lips parted. Senri turns and looks at Ionia don't let her worry so much" he states. "I won't my prince" Ionia replies quickly. "Can I borrow Mela for the evening?" Prince Senri asks. "It's the day after my birthday and wanted to spend time with my grandparents" Mela states in protest. "Then I shall join you at your home on Kell…come let us go see my father and tell him of our plans for this evening" Senri states leading them into the main halls of the place and into the throne room. "Father, I am going to be on the island of Kell the sirens have invited me to a festival to celebrate the birth of the siren's only heir" Prince Senri exclaims. **

**The king nods his head in approval and the young prince wraps his arms around Mela's waist. "Let go of me" Mela states out loud in front of the king. "She's a feisty one isn't she?" the king laughs. "Yes she is father I hope to one day be able to tame her feisty flame" the prince replies grabbing Mela by the hand and leading her away from the throne room. "You almost made a fool of me" he stated. "Next time you better not protest I am your prince and you are a servant…you are to obey my wishes" Senri states holding Mela tight to himself. "But when you are on Kell you are under my rule not your rule" Mela replies hastily. **

"**Come Mela it's time to return to Kell I can feel my magic weakening" Ionia states grabbing Mela's hand. Prince Senri grabs Mela's other hand, "you're getting rid of me that easily Mela Ren" he states swimming hard to keep up with Mela and Ionia. They soon arrived at coral reef guarding Kell they carefully swim past the coral reef and to the shore of Kell. In the shallow water Rikka and Aquarius wait for Ionia and Mela. Ionia, Mela and the prince arrive on the shore. "Welcome to Kell" Mela whispers to Senri. Kell quickly runs into the water about knee deep to wrap Ionia up in a towel as not to expose her in front of the newcomer. "Who is this?" Kell asks Ionia. "This is the prince of the Black Sea his name is Prince Senri and he has a huge crush on our little Mela" Ionia replies wrapping the towel tightly around her body and getting up on shore. "Mela are you coming? Ionia asks Mela still in the shallow water in her fins. "Yes mother just a min I don't want to be exposed" Mela replies opening her bag and wrapping a towel around her body as she turns her fins into legs. She quickly scrabbles up on the beach and behind some bushes. Mela quickly slips on her sea green sun dress as the prince approaches her. "Are you decent?" he asks. "I am now" Mela replies "and are you decent?" Mela asks. "Yes I am" Senri replies. Standing in front of Mela in only shorts "come let me show me my paradise" Mela replies leading the prince by the hand into her castle.**

"**You look beautiful my princess" Senri states trying to kiss Mela again. "Not this time" Mela states pressing her fingers to his lips. "Daddy" Mela drops Senri's hand and runs to Kell's open arms. "Hey, princess how are you?" Kell asks. "I'm good daddy" Mela replied giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek. "Hello my prince and welcome to my little piece of paradise" Kell states setting Mela down. "Thank you for inviting me to Kell" Senri replied wrapping his arms around Mela's waist again. "What do you want from me?" Mela asks trying to remove his arms from her waist. "I want you to be mine…you're a rare pureblood there are few of us purebloods left let us make a pace for the benefit of our futures" Prince Senri states. "You want us to be betrothed" Mela replied. "We already are" he states. "What?" Mela says shock on her face. "Happy Birthday Mela Ren" Rikka states, "your mother and father agreed to this, it's for the benefit of your future" Rikka adds. "You have promised my love to someone I just meet" Mela states anger and betrayal written on her face. **

"**Just give me a try Mela" Senri states. "If by time you are 20 you don't want to be with me I'll leave you be and we will always be friends agreed?" Senri states. "Agreed" Mela replied as she seals the promise with a kiss. Over the years Senri and Mela became good friends. **


End file.
